For a broadband remote access server (BRAS), there are various scenarios in which access of a terminal to a World Wide Web (web) page needs to be redirected to an operator server.
For example, when the terminal accesses an arbitrary website, a destination address of the arbitrary website is not a web server of an operator. In this case, the access of the terminal is redirected by the BRAS to a web authentication page of the operator, that is, the web server of the operator performs web authentication on the terminal. However, currently, before the access of the terminal is redirected by the BRAS to the web authentication page of the operator, because a certificate obtained by the terminal from the BRAS does not match the website that the terminal intends to access, the terminal outputs alarm information prompting of a certificate problem. As a result, a user who uses the terminal closes a page that includes the alarm information. Consequently, the access of the terminal cannot be successfully redirected by the BRAS to the web authentication page of the operator, and therefore, the terminal cannot implement a service corresponding to redirection.